


Storytelling is an integral aspect of fuel stops

by laughingpineapple



Category: Kentucky Route Zero (Video Game), Twin Peaks
Genre: Art, Crossover, Fanart, Gen, Horses, nondescript year, shifting places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: Joseph gets the impression that these two don't need directions toward liminal highways - quite the contrary, in fact.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Storytelling is an integral aspect of fuel stops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babe_without_the_arms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babe_without_the_arms/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> (it's as integral to fuel stops as it is to quinoa making, everybody knows that. Anyway Carrie's horseshoe pendant slays me)


End file.
